The Beginning of Panem
by Dancingvictoria
Summary: Natalya Everdeen and her best friend, Richard Coriolanus Snow grew up in a world that was constantly changing, so they shouldn't be surprised when the world that was already upside down changes even more. They're forced into an adventure neither wanted.
1. Chapter 1

January. It used to be cold. I once heard that it even snowed during it. Now January's main climate was over seventy degrees. I don't even know what snow _is. _It's a myth, I think. Like Santa Clause or the Tooth Fairy. Snow doesn't exist when there are fires caused by sunbeams. It just doesn't happen.

I live in the city of Leduc in Alberta, Canada. The elders in town say that it used to snow all the time here. Of course, the elders range from the ages of eighty to ninety nine. They've lived during the time of frigid winters and warm summers. One elder, my Nana Everdeen, said that Leduc used to snow almost daily during the winter. Now we're lucky if we even get a dribble of rain. I've never seen snow before, nor have any of the other children in Leduc.

Leduc is literally the Florida of what was once 'Florida' in the States. For those who do not understand, it's the hotspot that everybody goes to hang out or go on vacation. Of course, it's not as grand as Quebec, Ontario or Ottawa. Leduc is amazing. There are people from all over the world who come to visit the Grand White Building in the center of town or try riding the newly invented train. It goes at _least _seven hundred MPH, though I think that it can go faster. It can go through any type of weather—pouring rain to scalding sun. In the city, there are buildings taller than the Empire State Building… or what used to be the ESB. See, the floods started twenty years ago. After the draughts. Oh, and the fires that caused the draughts. What used to be New England was swallowed up by the floods. I wasn't alive to see the seas swallow up her land, but Nana was. She was also alive to see snow, a fact that I still envy her about.

Nana Everdeen grew up wearing puffy jackets, gloves, mittens and hats. Summers were warm, but they weren't as hot as they are now. "My mother never let me go out of the house in the snow without being bundled up, for fear of me catching frostbite. Frostbite is when your body gets really cold, Natalya." Nana used to tell me about stories of snow. She made is seem like a fairytale and a nightmare at the sometime. When I was little, I was glad that it never snowed. Now that I'm sixteen, I can't help but be curious as to what this 'snow' is; even though there's no doubt that I'll never see it. It doesn't snow anywhere now, now that Global Warming has taken its' last toll on Earth. Half of North America is underwater. The states that bordered the coast ninety years ago have the Atlantis effect…they're myths underwater.

I've grown up in hot weather my whole life. I've survived temperatures that have reached 110 degrees. I mean, I'm used to the heat. But today is just unbearable. The thermometer read 130° outside. It isn't that great inside either. Nana refuses to turn up the air conditioner, despite how hot it is. I wonder why she even has it, since she never uses it. I've lived with my Nana ever since I was ten, after my parents died in a car crash. Nana is basically my mother and father put into one person. She's one of the elders, but boy, you wouldn't believe it. At eighty nine, she's one of the wisest people and the most strong-willed people I know. She's ran her bakery business for over fifty years. Nana cooks like a _god. _You haven't lived until you've tried her bread. She calls it _Panem Magnus, _just because she thinks Latin is fancy. Don't believe me? Have you ever tried her Panem Dictum Magnus, or…um, raspberry bread? It's like Heaven in a pan. (Tee-hee, I made a pan pun.) It's especially great with an ice cold side of eggnog for a drink with cinnamon on top. I know, it sounds gross. But it's actually very good! I'll have to give you the recipe someday.

I groan and lay my sweaty back against my cool bed. It feels good for about three seconds before I start sweating again. "Nana," I yell. Nana's downstairs preparing her famous homemade fruit popsicles and raspberry bread for me and Richard. Richard Snow is my best friend. We're basically siblings. We've been friends since birth, although Richard is older than me by a day. He's immature and stupid sometimes, but hey, Richard Coriolanus Snow is/will/and shall indefinitely be my best friend forever.  
>His parents and mine were close friends, so when we were born, I guess that they were pretty happy. The ironic thing is that Richard only has his mother now. His father and my parents died in a train crash when we were both ten.<p>

"NANA!"

"Yes, Lya?" I hear Nana call.

"Can you PLEASE turn the air conditioner on?" I yell back.

Nana laughs and calls back up, "It _is _on, dear!"

Ugh, it doesn't feel like it. I run downstairs and am blasted with cool air in my face when I reach the bottom. It feels amazing.

I jog into our tiny kitchen and see Nana just finishing up her cooking. I say, "The air isn't working upstairs."

Nana mutters something about the 'bloody heat' and says, "I'll get Richard to fix it later."

I laugh. Nana thinks that Richard can fix everything. Well, he can. But Nana idolizes him as a child of Hephaestus or something.

"Hello my favorite Everdeen's!" Speaking of Richard…

In he comes, strolling gracefully through our magnificent curtain of a door and then falling flat on his face after tripping on the stairs. He comes into the kitchen, rubbing his nose with a great big grin on his face.

I roll my eyes. "Ay Rich! When will you learn that there are _stairs _there?"

He shrugs, "Whenever it snows in Leduc, Natalya." I scowl and he sticks his tongue out.

Of course, Nana Everdeen misses our little exchange. "Richard!" She says while she embraces him in a hug, "How are you!" She lets go and goes to tend to the bread in the oven without an answer. The smell engulfs the whole kitchen in its amazingly sweet goodness.

"I'm great Nana!" Richard answers anyway. He flips his dark hair out of his face and gives her an award winning smile. "Do I smell your extraordinary _Panem Dictum Magnus_, Nana?"

I glare at him from beside me, and he catches my eye and smirks. "Kiss up," I mouth to him.

I pull up two chairs by the kitchen counter, one for me and Rich. We both sit beside each other.

"Oh, yes, Richard!" Nana says happily. "I added just a smidgen of cinnamon, so I'm not sure if my _Panem _will be as good as it usually is."

I giggle, "Nana, your_ Panem_ will always be amazing."

Nana winks at me and checks the oven. "Oh look! It's done!"

"Yay!" Richard and I yell and get out of our chairs to crowd around the bread. Yes, we're pathetic. But the smell is intoxicating. It smelled like raspberries and well, bread. Ah, I'm not doing Nana's_ Panem_ justice.

Nana likes to serve her bread when it's hot—she says that the steam keeps the flavor. She gives Richard and me two pieces and we both sat down and began to devour it. It's delicious, as always.

"Nana, the cinnamon adds more flavor!" exclaims Richard.

Nana laughs and leans on the counter. "Of course it does, my dear." She coughs, "Now, if you excuse me, dears, I am going to pray and take my nap. Go outside, it is a beautiful day out!"

Richard and I smile and wait for Nana to go upstairs. Then, Rich turns to me, "Let's go to the meadow, Lya."

The meadow holds the most memories between Richard and me. The funny thing is that it's in the middle of the forest, surrounded completely by trees and nature. The meadow is actually like a grove—it has a bunch of grass and two sitting rocks. The meadow was where Richard and I went after our parents died. It was also the place where my father taught me how to use a bow. Don't tell anybody I said this, because it's practically illegal, but behind the sitting rocks, there is a hollow log. Inside that log is where Richard and I stash our bows and arrows. The secret that you can't tell? We hunt because food in Leduc is growing so scarce from the heat. Usually we give some of our game to the market in town, but mostly we keep it for Nana to make some kind of veal sandwich. If the police found out, we would be arrested, even if we are kids.

When we get to the meadow, Richard lays on his back. I lie beside him and look up at the sky. We stay like that for a while—just taking in the sounds of the forest around us. The meadow is where I feel safe. It's shaded by tree canopies. Wild daisies sway in a light breeze.

"Richard?" I say and look at him.

"Yeah?" His eyes are closed and he doesn't look back at me.

"Do you still have your guitar?"

Richard's eyebrows wrinkle and he looks at me. "I think so. It's somewhere in the attic. Why?"

"Bring it next time we come here." I turn over and say, "Let's make ourselves be remembered."

Richard smiles, "Y'know Natalya, you're freaking weird."

I laugh, "Thank you kind Richard, but-"

"But I like your idea. Let's make a song about the meadow."

I sigh and turn onto my back. Before I know it, I'm woken up by Richard shaking me.

"Can I help you?" I mutter tiredly. Richard snorts. "Real attractive, Rich."

"Thanks, Lya. I really appreciate it." He shoves me, and with a grunt, I sit up.

"Whoa, when did it get so dark?" It looks like it's about midnight. The full moon is high in the sky, and I can see all the stars shining dimly. It was four o'clock when we had gotten to the meadow—I must've been asleep for six hours. Oops.

"Well, Natalya, it got dark at five. You've been asleep for a while now." Great. "You drool in your sleep too." Even greater. "But it's cute." Richard winks and offers his hand. "C'mon. Let's go back."

"But I'm tired…" I moan. My head is pounding and I'm really dizzy. Richard takes my hand and helps me stand.

"Exactly why we should go home. C'mon, I'll walk you."

"Eh, yeah, yeah. Home is the place where we belong."

Richard chuckles, "Of course, darling."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it's a work in progress. After reading the Hunger Games, I always wondered what Panem's history was. And well, wa-la! This story happened. <strong>

**Thanks for reading ! Adios, Vikki. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I wake up excited. I can smell Nana's cooking from downstairs. It sounds like she's just getting started, so I take my time before going downstairs. I go to the bathroom and get ready for the day. When I'm done, I look in the mirror. Nana and Papa, my grandfather, used to tell me that I look like my mother. I never really could understand why—I think that I look nothing like her. I have my father's auburn straight hair and various freckles. My mother was beautiful—she had long, black hair, stunning gray eyes and just a weird glow about her. Papa used to say that I have her grey eyes and her high cheekbones. I guess I'm pretty, but I definitely don't look like my mother. I don't have her…well, what was her spirit.

Next to my mirror is a picture of my mother, father and me when I was eight. Mother is laughing at something Father said. I'm tugging on my father's arm. I can just picture that day—I wanted so much to go into the newly refurbished museum. Nana wanted to take a picture of the family, but I, being a rambunctious eight year old, just wanted to go into the children's museum and play. Father—how dare he—agreed with Nana and let us take the picture. I have one more picture of my father, mother and me a week before my parents were in the train crash. I keep it in my pants pocket. Sometimes I look at it…try to remember their voices. If I really try hard enough, I can almost feel my father's scraggly beard tickling my forehead and hear my mother's sweet laughter. It's only for a second, and then it disappears.

I try to think of my parents at least twice a day. When I wake up and before I go to bed. I talk to them—tell them what's going on in my life. Nothing unusual happens, but it's calming. I can feel their presence. They're always with me, even if I don't see them.

I sigh and pull my hair up into a bun and then walk back into my room. My room is pretty normal, I guess. It's large, if you're comparing it to a crawlspace. There's enough room to move around, have a bed, and a closet. Oh, and it's yellow. Bright, obnoxious yellow. With ducks. I've been trying to persuade Richard into toning it down. We haven't gotten to it yet.

Nana's done with her cooking—I think she made pancakes. I throw on a tee-shirt and shorts and go downstairs, skipping the last two steps.

"Natalya!" I hear Nana yell from the kitchen. "What did I tell you about skipping the stairs?"

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. "You didn't Nana." I take a bite and say, "Me and Richard are gonna be out today. Try to rest up. We don't want you to be sick again."

Nana sighs, "I will, Natalya. Don't get into trouble, now!"

"I won't Nana!" I start walking out the door, "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p>When I get to the meadow, Richard isn't there. His guitar is set against his sitting rock, so he must be here somewhere. I open my mouth to call his name, but think better of it. He's probably in the woods practicing targets. Richard is great with the bow. I set the snares and tie the knots when we hunt, but we both can use the bow. I'm pretty good with it—I'm accurate. Richard can hit anything from a distance. He's fantastic. I grab my own bow and some snares and start setting them up for the day. If I'm lucky, I'll get a couple rabbits.<p>

I hear a twig snap and turn around, eyes darting around everywhere. Nothing. I shouldn't be worried, should I? The gamekeepers in town know that Richard and I hunt, but they don't do anything. In fact, they trade with us often. It's just that Richard and I aren't the only hunters in Leduc. There are rogue hunters—people without homes or families that try to kill anything. They would do_ anything _for food. And now, especially that food is growing scarce, there have been more reports about rogue hunters. I hear a stick snap again and do an automatic sweep of the area. My heart is thudding in my chest. Ugh, why am I so scared? I've been this scared in the woods before.

"Natalya?"

I look behind me and sigh in relief—it's Richard. Of course.

"Why are you so pale? You look like death."

"Oh, y-you just startled me."

Richard chuckles, "You're awful jumpy for someone who can trap a stag with her own snares."

That was only one time. Don't believe him—it was purely by chance. "That was just luck and you know it." I smile. Richard rolls his eyes. Whatever. We head back to the meadow and plop ourselves against our rocks.

"So," he says. "Why did you make me bring my guitar? It's awfully un-tuned, Natalya."

"Well tune it, Richard." I say in the same mocking tone.

"Fine, Natalya."

I wait.

"There," Richard says and strums the guitar, "Nice and tuned. Now why did you make me bring my guitar, Lya?"

I lay against my rock, "I think that we should make a song about the meadow."

Richard face fills with confusion, "Why? Since when were you a song writer?"

"Yeah, but you are. Richard, this meadow has so many memories. When I have kids and move out of Leduc, I want them to know about our hiding place." I sigh, "If you think it's dumb, then okay. But-"

Richard laughs and shakes his head. "No, Lya. I think it's… it's a great idea."

I gaze at him, "Do you really, Rich?"

He nods his head, "It's absolutely brilliant. I want our—I mean my kids to remember the Meadow too. And my kids children, and their children."

I smile, "Let's get started then, Ol' Richard."

* * *

><p>We stay there until it is noon—strumming and trying new patterns for the song. We stay in the meadow until I can feel myself drifting off in the grass again. Richard smiles and shoves me with his shoulder. I jerk up and look around. This makes Richard laugh even more.<p>

"C'mon Natalya. The song isn't even done yet."

I groan.

"Let's try this one last time, and then we'll take you back home."

"I would like that," I say tiredly.

"Good. Let's get to it." Richard winks and starts playing and singing:

"_There is a meadow, somewhere near the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head and close your eyes_

_And when you wake again, the sun will rise_

_ Here it is safe and here it's warm_

_Oh, and here the daisies protect you from all harm_

_Here our dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_There is a cloak of leaves and a moonbeam ray._

_Forget your woes, let your troubles._

_ And when again it's morning, they shall wash away."_

The song isn't like a lullaby, but it is soft. It's sweet. Richard wrote most of it. I gave him some ideas. He got the idea of falling asleep from me—somehow I always end up falling asleep here. Still, it's soothing and soft. It gives me a sense of security.

"We need a name for the song," says Richard, but I shake my head.

"It doesn't need a name. It's great just the way it is."

"Alrighty then. Let's get you home."

Richard stands and puts his guitar into the case. We walk back home laughing. I'm glad we made the song now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two! This chapter was kind of a get-to-know-the-character kind of thing. Kinda ehh.<strong>

**But I hope you liked it!**

**-Vikki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see, huh? Sorry for this super long wait, and sorry for this lack of length...awk. I'd been busy with school and I had a MAJOR case of brain freeze. I'm sorry for not updating and leaving this story hanging! I'll try to update soon enough! **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Before we go home, I check my snares. Two rabbits and a squirrel. Well, at least it's a pretty good catch. We bring them to town in my backpack. I know, I know—it's not exactly sanitary. But it's so that we don't get caught by the gamekeepers that actually listen to the law like the old man named Thorn and his wench Alma Coinne. Thorn Coinne has been the mayor of Leduc for thirty years, and in that time, he has never smiled or been in a good mood. Almost constantly, Thorn makes these ridiculous laws—no hunting, no socializing with the gamekeepers, or even something as ridiculous as speaking your thoughts against the President, Kristophe Undersee. Thorn would do absolutely anything for Undersee. For the longest time, Thorn has been trying to get his daughter, Madge with Undersee's son. I find it funny because I know Madge, and she isn't interested in Undersee's son at all. I wonder what it's like being the mayor's daughter—all those foolish rules that you would have to follow and meeting all those weird people from all over Canada and the States. I think that I'd hate it.<p>

As Richard and I walk into town, I can't help but notice that it is usually…quiet. As in, you could hear a pin drop from the other side of town kind of quiet. I turn to Richard and he's mirroring my own confused expression.

"Where is everybody?" he whispers.

I shake my head, "I have no idea. It's never this quiet. There's nobody's here."

We walk through what's usually the loudest part of town—past the old rundown mills and the goat man's stables.

There's nothing but silence.

"This is weird," I say. I look in the windows of an ex-gamekeeper's house, but Clifton isn't there. "Clifton isn't in his house today. Hasn't he been bed-ridden for months?"

Richard nods and takes my hand, leading us away from Clifton's house. "Let's go see if Nana's home. If she isn't, we'll find someone else. The whole town couldn't have disappeared in five hours."

I agreed and we walk across town to my small house. Inside, my TV is on with President Undersee's face in a close up. He seems to be in the middle of a speech. I can see the worry lines on his forehead—the sweat beading on his fat face. He's trying to keep calm and composed, but the way his eyes are bugging out, I can tell that he's freaking out on the inside. I look around—no sign of Nana. I'm starting to feel sick…if Nana isn't here than something bad must've happened. Richard rubs my back and sits me on the couch, but it doesn't calm me. He as upset as I am.

"…Have been reports of rogue hunters near Rollyview Road. All citizens are ordered to evacuate Leduc until told otherwise. This is not a drill."

Richard looks at me, "Rollyview is just off the corner. We just passed it and we didn't see anything. "

"What if the rogues are already passed…and they're in Leduc now?"

Richard bites his lip. "Nana would've waited for us, then. She wouldn't leave you here by yourself. She loves you too much. Maybe she's upstairs or something…"

Nana should've left a sign. That was in her nature—putting people before herself. Nana is a kind and wise woman. She was around before the word began to change—before the snow stopped falling and the States weren't falling apart. That's why so many people in Leduc respected her. If the rebels were coming- or are in Leduc, then everything should have been destroyed. However, all the buildings and houses were still standing and not destroyed. I still had an ugly colored room and a sweltering house. Nothing was misplaced except for the people here. My whole life would be turned upside down if there were actual rebels here.

"Natalia," Richard says. I look away from the television. "You're panicking. Calm down." He rubs my back and I lean into him, tears burning and making their way down my face.

"She wouldn't just leave, Richard. My nana isn't like that." I feel Richard rubbing my back. I'm being ridiculous, I know. What kind of person starts crying over stupid things like this? I could fight these rebels. I know how to handle a bow, as does Richard. Richard and I are some of the strongest people in Leduc. We could live in the woods if we had to! I know that one day I will look back at this moment and laugh at how pathetic I'm being. It's just that, at this moment, I can't help but feel helpless. Why was everybody gone? Where were they? Why did my Nana leave me?

I hear Richard sigh. "Your Nana is a smart woman. She trusts us with all her heart. Nana is like my second mother, Natalia."

"She basically _is _my mother," I mutter, and Richard laughs.

"Yes, I guess she is. But what I'm trying to say is that maybe trusted us enough and thought that we'd stay in the woods."

I sit up, "But the woods obviously are not safe! Not with these rogues coming here to Leduc! Nana should know that we can't live out in the woods. We're still learning. And…and…ugh, things like this shouldn't happen in Leduc. That's why we have the United States."

Richard laughs and shakes his head. "Everything will turn out alright, Nat."

It was then that we hear a loud _bang _from upstairs. A cruel looking man dressed in filthy overalls comes down, laughing manically. His hair is filthy, but I think that he may be a brunette. His face has a white, jagged scar running down his face. He hasn't seen us yet—he's looking up the stairs, smiling with black teeth. Richard's eyes widen and he takes my hand and leads us away before the man can see us. I hear the man call, "Ay Corny! We did a good job today! Even the prezi's scared 'bout us!" His voice is rough—like it hasn't been used for a long time. We stop behind my kitchen counter, panting. Richard's eyes are wide with fear, but he doesn't say anything. He opens up one of the kitchen drawers slowly and pulls out two knives. "Use these for when they come," he whispers and hands me one. He doesn't bother closing the drawer. The house is silent again; maybe the rogues left.

Then I hear another voice, "You bet. That woman sure put up a fight, ay buddy? But we got 'er."

"Hell yeah! She'll come in handy later, that ol' coot. After all these years, I don't know how she can still function!"

Their voices are going toward the door. "Well, one thing is for sure: We've got all of Leduc terrified of us, and now we have the wisest woman in Leduc."


End file.
